omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division
The Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division is an agency that features in Ga-Rei: Zero. History The Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division (SDCD) was an agency created by the Japanese Ministry of Environment that operated in competition with the Ministry of Defenses Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters (PDCH). Its mission was to combat the threat posed by the paranormal and were armed with a number of operatives deployed to deal with creatures such as Kashas that were plaguing the country. Following the death of Mei Isayama, a formal investigation was conducted by the SDCD on the nature of her demise in order to determine Yomi's role in it. This was interrupted when Yomi disappeared and returned with a Bane Stone where she massacred the PDCH whereupon she turned against her former comrades in the division. The encounter saw her kidnap Kazuki Sakuraba and killed him in front of her former fiancée Noriyuki Izuna to force him to kill her but he was unable to do so. This death would see division director Ayame Jinguuji participate in the hunt for her but she would fail with the battle leading to Kiri Nikaidou critically wounded and the death of one of the Nabū Brothers. Isayama would later continue to be on the run whilst Kagura dealt with the recent death of her father at Yomi's hands thus inheriting his Spiritual Beast. The now rogue Yomi Isayama began targeting the Spirit Energy Observation Centers where she eliminated the staff of #1 to #3. This prevented her from being tracked by the division who dispatched armed teams to terminate her but she managed to slaughter them. In response, the primary vanquisher team was deployed where they encountered large numbers of Category D phantoms. Whilst agents tackled these creatures, Kagura dueled with Yomi where she reluctantly was forced to kill Isayama thus ending the threat posed by her. Overview It was a secret branch of the Ministry that was tasked with combating supernatural threats to the world and eliminating phantoms that tormented the living. To achieve their goal, their field operatives consisted of vanquishers that were able to see supernatural forces and equipped with the correct tools to eliminate them. Skilled exorcists were responsible for providing the crafting and maintenance of the Division's anti-phantom weaponry. This agency's operations included the disposal team that included operatives that were trained exorcists thus able to not only see phantoms but combat them. The spirit energy observation team watched for signs of paranormal emergences on the map and tracked them. They had multiple observation centers that contained three women who were kept in pools where they used their talents to search the map for spirit energy signatures. In addition, they had an investigation team that had trained personnel tasked with checking sites for spiritual energy and evidence for investigations. As they were a covert agency, the Division when it encountered civilians had them sign a non-disclosure agreement to prevent them from revealing the organization's existence to the wider public. Members *'Ayame Jinguuji' : the female director of the division and granddaughter of Fujiko Mine who ran the agency when Isayama was an agent. She was a kind hearted though capable of making hard decisions as she had to do them in the past. Though confined to a wheelchair, the tyres had enhancements placed on it and she could equip herself with a chain gun. She would be involved in the battle against the corrupt Yomi but failed to stop her and in the aftermath would retire from the division whilst looking after her former aide Kiri who had been critically wounded by Isayama. *'Kiri Nikaidou' : female aide to Jinguuji who was a by-the-books agent and though provided administrative support she proved to be a capable fighter. When Yomi went rogue, both her and Ayame confronted her though the pair were overpowered despite their efforts. Yomi would attempt to plunge her sword into Ayame Jinguuji though Kiri went into its path to save her superior leading to her being critically injured. Isayama would not kill the pair but depart the scene and afterwards it appeared that Nikaidou's injuries had severely impacted her mentally to the point that she had more of a child-like personality with Ayame looking after her after her leaving the division. *'Yomi Isayama' : an orphaned girl who's parents were killed by phantoms and got adopted by Naraku Isayama who headed the Isayama family of exorcists. She thus became a prodigy exorcist and was considered the heir to the family leading to an arranged marriage with Noriyuki Izuna of the Izuna family. After being crippled and disinherited by the Isayama family by Kazuhiro Mitogawa actions, she became consumed by hatred with her being taken over by a Bane Stone leading her to becoming a rogue phantom. Notes * Appearances *''Ga-Rei: Zero'': Category:Organizations Category:Ga-Rei: Zero